


noisy

by skripka



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: car porn





	noisy

Brian likes the sounds Rome makes.

They're guttural moans, loud and echoing through the loft above the garage. Brian's planning on buying something to stick in Rome's mouth while they fuck. A scarf, a gag, a dildo perhaps...maybe just a banana. That might work.

Thing is? Rome's just _loud_. Brian likes the noises, but he's always jumpy. They're not so isolated, and people could conceivably just walk in. Especially when they screw during the day.

Because sometimes, they can't keep their hands off each other. Rome will be leaning into an engine, and Brian will catch his eye...

And it's off to the loft. Sometimes. Sometimes they don't even make it that far, and Brian will take Rome as he's sprawled on the steps, or Rome will grind him into the wall of the garage's office, blinds open, door swinging, Rome making those noises which drive Brian insane with lust.

During the day, it's especially bad, because it's a bitch to have to wait downstairs while Rome showers quickly. Brian hates feeling sticky and itchy during working hours.

But it's worth it to hear Rome groaning.


End file.
